Elemental Maidens
by bringmetolife14
Summary: Mizuki, Angel, Shadow, and Haze appear in a brand new supernatural heart-stopping adventure. As they attend a high-tech supernatural school and are their guardians from evil forces, the girls now face a new challenge ... having to work with an all boy team who seem to hide more than they show.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: meet our heroines!

(mizuki)

Surrounded by several Akuma, a young girl with focused blue eyes clutched her glowing ships. the ships were made of very advanced technology and custom designed for the girl and they were glowing white. the girl had shoulder - length black hair with bright blue streaks in it. she wore a white blouse that had a school crest on it. The school's crest had a rainbow in between the sun that was above it and the moon which was below it. she wore a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh. she had on white knee-socks and hover skates. Hover-skates were roller skates that had been improved in a technical way. Her skates were solar- And lunar- powered so no matter what time of the day or night she'd get where she needed to be faster. And this girl was not a normal school girl, she was a vampire wolf demon hybrid and she was an orphan. She had black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. Her small mouth turned and twisted to a snarl showing off pearly white vampire fangs.

"Little bitch, surrender" said one of the Akuma.

"My name isn't bitch, you jerks." She growled snapping one of her whips at the Akuma who spoke.

The Akume disintegrated into ashes. The other Akuma rushed at her in a rage.

Mizuki twisted, turned, dodged, ducked, jumped, and rolled out of the way of most of the attacks. She snapped her whips disintegrating most of them. She skidded to a stop and flicked her wrist making the left whip gather the remaining Akuma as it wrapped around them. She wrapped the other whip around the group. her arms making an 'X'.

"Any last words? no? okay then!" She cackled smirking and then pulled her arms back at a diagonal angle which sliced the Akuma into pieces before they turned into ashes.

Mizuki's whips had three buttons on its handles. The top buttons turned the whips on and off. The buttons in the middle would stunning the enemy. And the buttons on the bottom would change the element that the whip's owner would use.

She pushed the top buttons and the whips retracted themselves into dormant sticks. She put them into her backpack as she put it back on. She checked her watch and gasped.

"Dang it! I'm late!" she growled.

She pressed a white button on her watch. Her hover-skates turned on and lifted her up off the ground. She took off at a very fast speed.

(Haze)

A girl With long white hair that has a big red steak down the middle looked out the window of her classroom. She had red eyes And lightly Tanned skin. She yawned revealing her sharp shark-like teeth. She wore her schools uniform which consisted of a white blouse that had a crest on it, a mid-thigh black skirt, and white knee-length socks. She wore black shoes.

"Hey Haze! Pay attention!" the girl next to her said.

Haze blinked and then looked at her friend.

"Sorry Angel." Haze mumbled.

Haze was a half-shark-demoness. She was an orphan. She had markings along her arms that were wide and looked like hills, and they were red.

Angel had long silver hair and blue-green eyes. on her back were huge fluffy white angel wings. She has pale white skin and wore the same uniform as Haze did. She was a half-human deity.

Angel looked up from the book she as skimming. Both she and Haze looked out the window just in time to see a black, silver, and white Blur go across the courtyard. Haze let out a small smile while Angel slightly giggled.

"Oh, Mizuki-chan" Angel sighed shaking her head.

"I Wonder what she ran into this time." Haze pondered.

They both looked towards the girl at the front.

(Shadow)

She got up from the desk she was sitting at and put the book she skimmed on top of a growing pile. She grabbed another book and then heard something coming Down the hall. She used magic to slide the door. just in time for mizuki to slid to a stop inside the room.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm late! I'm so sorry, Shadow-sama!" Mizuki apologized bowing over and over.

Shadow looked at Mizuki's uniform and raised an eyebrows.

"What'd you run into? " Shadow asked handing Mizuki a miniature hologram board.

"A group of Akuma." Mizuki said.

"Ha! Pay up, Angel!" Haze cheered.

Mizuki and Shadow looks toward the back. Haze pounced on Angel and straddled her waist. Angel snickered and stuck her tongue out.

"But it's my chocolate!" Angel poured.

"You bet it!" Haze argued.

"They bet on me again?" Mizuki sighed sweatdropping.

A vicious roar brought them to attention. They looked out the window and found themselves face-to-face with the ugly mug of an ogre.

Shadow tied her hair up and barreled though the Windows as she untitled her black dragon demon wings. She lunches the ogre in its face sending it back ten feet as the girls flew out of the room and went to their posts. Mizuki went to the south entrance on her hover skates. Haze went to the west on her hover board. And Angel flew towards the east entrance.

The ogre charged at er as Shadow summons a giant jagged black sword. She swung it and it sliced the ogre in half. She pointed a palm at the corpse and it burst into flames. She ducked a swing from another ogre. She looked behind sand around her and saw several more ogres.

"Damn." she growled.

She swung her word slicing off an ogres arm. She flew forward not minding the black blood that covered her. She sliced repeatedly adhering or decapitating ogres. After one particular spray of blood, she stopped to wipe her eyes clear of blood. So she never did see the ogre that pulled a tree from its roots. The ogre swung the tree at her, like a giant baseball bat hitting a baseball. The force of the swing sent her feeling through the air. And then everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meet the boys!

(Tetsuya)

He had been walking through the forest She. he heard a huge crash. He debated whether or not to investigate. In the end his curiosity won. He went towards the source of the loud noise and saw a girl. She was unconscious and bloody. He looked at her blood-spattered orange hair, uniform, and skin. He crouched next to her and examined her broken wing carefully. He jumped when she turned her head groaning. She slowly opened her red-flecked emerald green eyes and groaned again. Slowly sitting up, she looked around.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked.

"In the forest. And none of your business." he said. He had black hair and black eyes. He had on Black jeans and a black T-shirt.

She got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked grabbing her hand.

She sailed at him With her claws. "Dont touch-" She started to say but got lost into the black abyss that were his eyes.

They inches closer to each other but before their lips touched, they heard yelling.

"Shadow!" "Tetsuya!"

Shadow looked at the boy named Tetsuya. And then She ran towards the voices that were yelling her name. He looked at her as She ran away and Started walking the opposite direction.

'So... this is Shadow. Strange name For your daughter. Master Ryunosuke.' he thought as he smirked walking.

Soon enough he met up with his teammates Akira, Raiden, and Daiki.

"Where were you, man?" Daiki asked.

"Out walking." he said.

"Well HE is now pissed. So let's go." Raiden ordered.

Tetsuya grabbed Raiden by his throat.

"Remember who's in charge here." Tetsuya growled.

"A-Alright." Raiden choked out.

Tetsuya let go of Raiden and started to walk away. Raiden, Daiki, and Akira followed.

(Akira)

He had purple eyes and white hair. His clothing consisted of A purple T-shirt and white sweatpants.

Following Tetsuya, he looked around before collapsing. His friends surrounded him as he had a vision.

Vision

He saw black hair with blue streaks, electric blue eyes. Flashes of a cute girl in a school uniform. Flashes of her fighting a monster. Flashes of him and her together. And A flash of her death.

End Vision

That last vision broke Akira's heart and he started to cry. Daiki kneeled next to him and comforted him.

"What was it? " Tetsuya asked.

"A-A girl. She had black hair With blue highlights, blue eyes, And A uniform." Akira replied. "She looked so Happy and I dont know why but it broke me when I saw her death."

"What kind of uniform?" Asked Raiden.

"A school girl uniform. Never seen it before though." Akira said thinking about his mystery girl.

Tetsuya and Raiden started to Think while Akira continued to think about her and Daiki looked at the forests around him.

After Akira had settled down, the group of boys kept moving on towards their home base.


End file.
